Waluigi
Waluigi is a recurring character, frequently appearing in Super Mario spinoff gaAAAAAAAA HEH HEH HEH! Expecting a normal wiki page! Too Bad! Waluigi will be narrating this page from here on out! Waluigi's Backstory Waluigi was born on Waluigi Island to a mommy Waluigi and a daddy Waluigi. The mommy Waluigi and the daddy Waluigi said "Holy Shit this is a sexy ass child we have here." Waluigi went to school but was kicked out of third grade for pissing on the crayons, kicking down the bookshelf, being too sexy, fraud, stealing cookies from the cookie jar, being too skinny, bringing his go kart into school, turning the classroom into a pinball machine, being Waluigi, blasting Waluigi Pinball during math class, replacing all the history books, drawing penises on the whiteboard in permanent marker, wearing his hat during the pledge, and not looking both ways before crossing the street. After Waluigi was kicked out of third grade, he decided to open up a taco stand. Waluigi's Taco Stand was a massive success until the health inspector arrived in October 2000. Waluigi's Taco Stand was shut down due to hypnotic drugs being found in the tacos and in Waluigi's pants. Waluigi later decided he would participate in tennis with his brother/cousin/friend/pet/whoknows Wario, who needed a partner for the annual tennis tournament his friends invited him to. Waluigi met his arch nemises LUIGI. After that, Waluigi became a regular in the Mario spin off games, always showing up to show Mario's friends who's number one! Powers and abilities I have many powerful and amazing abilities that contribute to my sexiness. *Tennis *Telekenisis *Mind-Screw *Skill *Defensive Capabilities *Apparently being the most broken character in Mario Sports Mix. *wah *Taco Stand Management *Bridal Boutique Management *Anarchy *Being Waluigi *Crime Roblox Incarnation Waluigi once stumbled upon the world of Roblox. Waluigi realized this would be a GREAT place to spread his sexiness to all the kiddies. Unfortunately, nobody really likes him. Waluigi lacks his hat because he lost it in the portal and all the replacements are wayyyyy too expensive. Roblox Outfit *A shirt and pants combo that emulate Waluigi's signature overalls, (5R$ at the cheapest. Price can vary due to clothing copying.) *Master of Disguise mustache. (100 R$) *Brown Charmer Hair (Free of Charge) *Shiny Teeth Face (35 R$) *Roblox Girl Body Package (Free of Charge) *Man Head (Free of Charge) *This totals up to 145 R$, making it a rather affordable outfit when compared to the flashier outfits out there. (To put that into perspective, many official items in the Catalog go well over 145 R$) Mario Kart 7 Waluigi hates Mario Kart 7! Waluigi was originally supposed to make a playable appearance in Mario Kart 7, but Waluigi realized he would have to be cut due to time constraints. Waluigi can't make it into everything, sadly. However, instead of ME, they added in a giant fatass bee who appeared in one or two Galaxy levels, a caterpillar, a Mario clone, and the traffic light guy. To add more salt into the wound, Waluigi's finest level, Waluigi Pinball was brought back. Due to Mario Kart 7, Waluigi has declared war on the bee population. Whenever Waluigi sees a bee, he will crush it with his tennis racket. Gallery YEAH_YEAH_YEAH.png|Waluigi's Sexiest Pose. wah.gif|Waluigi in public. Wahluigi.png|Waluigi as he appears in Roblox Trivia *Waluigi was originally going to appear in Undertale. Unfortunately Waluigi got caught pissing in Undyne's kitchen and was swiftly replaced with local nobody Mettaton. *Waluigi has planked on the edge on the roof of the Empire State Building, over Yellowstone Volcano, and on top of pornhub's headquarters. *George Washington is actually Waluigi, but the history books erased Waluigi from history after he was caught having sex with Benjaman Franklin's horses. *Waluigi owns a pinball machine. *Waluigi has spawned a legendary on Pokécord. *Waluigi badly wants to be playable in a Super Smash Bros. game, but he has been shot down as an assist trophy in the last three games. Waluigi cannot decide whether is disappointed more in his exclusion in the game, or the way some of his fans are acting about it. *Waluigi does not use deodorACK Sorry for the inconvenience everyone. Waluigi has found our wiki and wrote an article about himself. We will have a real Waluigi article up some day, but since Waluigi is a low priority subject, we won't have it ready for the next couple of years. Category:Just For Fun